Love is Love
by LadyShou
Summary: "Maafkan aku, tak sadar akan cintamu Tora-kun! I love you Tora-kun" Hiroto menggapai bibir Tora, dibalas dengan keculan hangat Tora.


**Love is Love by LadyShou©**

Oneshoot

**ToraxHiroto**

Smut, Romance, Angst, etc.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak seperti kritik dan saran bahwa anda telah membaca fanfic saya.

Terima kasih  
>.<p>

.

.

.

Tora Pov 

Aku mencintaimu dari awal aku melihatmu ditempat ini. Aku menyimpan cintaku selama 3 tahun, waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk mencintai seseorang. Aku selalu menunggumu sampai kau membalas cintaku, aku tak akan memiliki kekasih kecuali kau menjadi kekasihku.

Ku pendam perasaan ini. Walaupun kau sering membuatku sakit, namun itu tak membuatku berhenti mencintaimu. Walaupun sering kulihat kau sering kali berganti kekasih, namun tetap tak membuatku goyah untuk selalu mencintaimu. Kau tahu, aku selalu menunggu cintamu hanya untukku.

Habis manis, sepah dibuang. Itulah dirimu, namun itu tak membuatku untuk membencimu. Rasa sakit yang sering kualami selalu aku buang jauh-jauh agar aku tak ingin membencimu. Perlu kau ingatkan wahai malaikat kecilku, cintaku padamu sangat besar dibandingkan dengan laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihmu.

.

.

.

Ku tatapi wajah mungilmu yang menggemaskan itu, yah kau memang sangat imut. Namun begitu sulit bagiku untuk menggapai wajah itu, sungguh sangat sulit. Betapa beruntungnya orang yang bisa mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipimu, mengecup hangat di sekitar wajahmu, dan memberimu pelukan yang hangat. Aku ingat wajah itu, wajah yang pernah menatapku ketika aku terluka. Sungguh indah kenangan itu, aku bisa melihat wajahmu begitu dekat. Entah kenapa hanya kau yang mau mengobati luka disekujur tubuhku. Kau tahu aku berkelahi karenamu sungguh ingin aku bunuh orang yang menyakitimu.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyamu ketus. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Tidak, aku tidak menatapmu" Sergahku.

"Dasar psikopat!".

"Hey! Aku bukan seperti itu!" Aku mengelak.

"Memang iya kan?".

"Itu dulu namun sekarang tidak" Jawabku datar.

Dia tak menggubrisku, hanya memalingkan wajahnya mungkin ia kesal.

Aku tahu, dulu aku suka melukai diriku dengan cutter. Namun semenjak kau mengobati luka itu, aku tak pernah lagi melakukannya. Rasanya aku ingin mengutarakan perasaan ini kepadamu.

Tora POV -END-

.

.

.

"Saga-kun! Kau memang jelek!" Ejek laki-laki kecil itu.

"Hey! Cebol! Enak sekali kau berkata seperti itu!" Tak terima dengan kata-kata itu laki-laki brunette itu memukul kepala laki-laki kecil itu.

"SAKIT BODOH!" Laki-laki kecil itu memegangi kepala yang rasa sakitnya tak bisa ditahankan.

Laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dengan mata elangnya hanya terkikih melihat laki-laki kecil iyu kesakitan.

Terdengar dengan nada yang sedikit mengejekkan, laki-laki kecil itu menatap tajam kearah sang mata elang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tantang laki-laki kecil itu.

"Aku hanya tertawa, kenapa?".

"Berani-beraninya kau menertawaiku! Kau pikir kau siapa?" Bentak laki-laki kecil itu.

Diam, laki-laki bermata elang itu hanya diam. Dia tak berani melawan sang pujaan hati.

"Kau! Sekali lagi kau menertawaiku habislah kau!" Ancam laki-laki kecil itu.

Laki-laki kecil bernama Hiroto itu berjalan mengacuhkan laki-laki bermata elang itu.

"Sabar ya!" Ucap Saga menepuk pundak Tora. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Hey! Sagasum! Mana handphonemu?" Panggil Hiroto dari kejauhan.

"Hey Cebol! Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu tak akan ku beri video lagi!" Ancam Saga.

.

.

.

.

Tora hanya bisa memasati Hiroto dari kejauhan, sikap active dan kelucuannyalah yang membuat Tora bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Segala gerak-gerik Hiroto iya perhatikan, seperti stalker. Hiroto memang seperti anak kecil, namun fisiknya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya.

Sifatnya yang suka berganti kekasih, dan suka menonton video tak senonoh itulah yang membuat Tora sangat cemas. Ia takut laki-laki kecil itu akan ternodai dari apa yang ia lihat.

Bertahun-tahun ia pendam perasaan itu tak pernahlah Hiroto membalas cintanya.

"Kapan kau mengerti perasaanku?" Batin Tora.

Sesosok laki-laki tinggi tak kalah tampan dengan Tora datang ke kelas mereka.

"Siapa lagi laki-laki itu?" Batin Tora, wajahnya memang terlihat tak peduli dengan orang sekitar namun ia sangat peduli dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

Hiroto bercengkrama ria dengan laki-laki berpiercing itu. 

Sakit, rasa sakit inilah yang dialami Tora saat ini. Melihat Hiroto bersama laki-laki lain. Sesak sekali yang Tora rasakan. Namun sosok wajahnya tak terlihat walau ia sedang terluka.

Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah lelaki yang telah memenuhi ruang hati Hiroto.

.

.

.

.

Langit cerah, awan biru bertebaran diatas langit, dan burung-burung pun bernyanyi riang. Riuh tawa penghuni kelas memecahkan ketenangan hati.

Masih menatapi langit biru, dengan pikiran yang tak tenang dan gelisah. Tora, begitu resah ia sekarang, harus memilih diantara dua pilihan. Hal itulah yang ia pikirkan, tak pernah luput dari pikirannya.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang amat ia kenal, menghentakkan pendengaran di telinga.

"Aoi itu memang brengsek!" Umpat Hiroto dengan nada memuncak.

"Hei! what's up Pon?" Tanya Saga.

"Kau lihat kan? Seenaknya dia mencium seseorang dan mempermainkan aku! Dia pikir aku boneka? Seenaknya saja mempermainkanku!" Ucap Hiroto kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah sampai mana hubunganmu dengannya? Kiss or bed scene?" Tanya Saga.

"Kissing" Jawab Hiroto datar.

DEG!

"Kissing? Yang benar saja!" Batin Tora.

.

.

.

.

"Beraninya kau! Kau tahu seberapa berharganya dia bagiku? Laki-laki brengsek kau! Kau buat dia menelan pahit darimu!" Tora memukul laki-laki berpiercing itu.

Tak ingin kalah dari Tora, Aoi pun memukul pipi Tora. Yah, tepat sasaran. Keluarlah cairan merah di sudut bibir Tora membuat Tora meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tahu apa tentang Hiroto? Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Dan satu hal lagi, kau tak perlu mengurusi urusanku!".

"Kau membuat masalah dengan Hiroto, sama saja kau mempunyai masalah denganku!" Tora memukul perut Aoi berkali-kali membuat memar disekujur tubuh Aoi.

"Aoi!" Suara itu sangat jelas, Hiroto datang bersama Saga dan Shou ke tempat perkelahian.

"Hey! Hentikan!" Dengan sigap Saga memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Saga! Biarkan laki-laki laknat ini menerimanya!" Tora menyingkirkan tubuh Saga.

"Stop! Hentikan!" Hiroto berteriak, memecahkan keheningan dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau! Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku? Kau itu siapaku Tora! Sadarlah kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku!" Hiroto menegaskan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Tora.

"Aku tak suka kau mencampuri urusanku! Ini urusanku dan bukan urusanmu!" Hiroto memuncak.

"Kau! Sadarkah engkau Hiroto! Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku! Apa salahnya aku membela orang yang aku cintai! Kau tak pernah tahu isi hatiku, kau tak pernah mengerti apa yang aku lakukan untukmu!".

Hiroto terdiam, membuat ia tersentak.

"Apa salahnya aku mencintaimu! Apakah itu tak boleh? Semuanya ku lakukan untukmu! Baiklah, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu kepadaku selama ini" dengan perasaan yang kecewa, Tora meninggalkan tempat itu.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Aoi.

"Untuk mu laki-laki brengsek!" Dengan bergegas Hiroto pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aoi, aku kecewa kepadamu. Shou! Ayo kita pergi" Saga pergi bersamaan dengan Shou kekasihnya dan meninggalkan Aoi sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Saga-kun, Tora 2 hari tak masuk sekolah. Dia kemana?" Tanya Shou, kekasih Saga yang asik memainkan rambut Saga.

"Entahlah, yang jelas kata-kata Tora waktu itu sukses menbuat Hiroto murung. Hahaha" Saga tertawa hambar.

"Hiroto-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Shou.

"Kau tak perlu tahu Shou" Jawab Hiroto singkat.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya-tanya" Shou menjauh dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Dia sangat sensitif" Ucap Saga.

"Yah, kasihan aku melihatnya. Biasanya ia selalu ceria, bagaikan tupai. Melihatnya begitu murung membuatku sedih" Ucap Shou.

"Sudahlah, mungkin besok dia sudah tertawa lagi".

.

.

.

Hiroto POV

"Hah" Aku menghela nafasku panjang. Betapa tak semangatnya aku.

Sudah 5 hari aku tak melihat wajahnya, dan sudah 5 hari aku dengan resmi mendapat gelar 'lajang' itu dikarenakan adanya perselingkuhan diantara pihak A dan Pihak Z.

Dan Tora membuatku tak bergairah seperti ini. Dia gila!

Dan kenapa aku harus menerina kenyataan ini tepat hari dimana hari ini adalah kasih sayang. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan mencengkram kemejaku.

Today is Valentine's day. Not especially about the day. No someone wanna give love, heart, chocolate, and anything about love. So hurt!

Oh God! Aku benci pemandangan ini. Apa-apaan Aoi menekan dada wanita itu. Dasar dia memang brengsek dan biseksual. Sebentar lagi wanita itu kehilangan perawannya, lalu ditinggalkan.

Aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku tiba di kelasku. Pemandangan tentang Valentine begitu terasa.

"Mereka sangat mesra" Batinku melihat pasangan yang dipojok kiri sedang duduk berpangku.

Si tampan suka mencium pipi si cantik, dan yang si cantik cuma bisa geliat-geliat sembari memainkan rambut si tampan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Saga dan Shou, pasangan yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan dimana saja dan kapan saja. Aku iri.

"Ah! Hiroto-chan!" Shou memanggilku dan menjauh dari Saga. Ia pun berlari mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

"Hiroto-chan, semalam Tora kerumahku. Dia memberikan ini untukmu" Shou menjulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda dengan gambar hati disana.

"Untukku?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya. Ayo dibaca!" Ucap Shou kegirangan.

Aku berjalan dan duduk di bangku milikku. Gemetaran aku membukanya. Tapi mau tak mau aku membukanya, sebab aku penasaran betul.

Ku buka amplop merah muda ini, ku keluarkan isinya yang berisi selembar kertas berwarna merah muda.

_To: Hiroto  
><em>

_From: Tora_

_Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Tak sadarkah kau? Sejak awal aku masuk kesini aku melihatmu, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Kau yang begitu ceria membuatku membuka mata akan keceriaanmu yang tak pernah habis. Gelak tawamu begitu lucu membuatku ingin memelukmu. Ketika kau tersakiti, aku pun begitu. Dadaku sesak, aku menangis melihatmu disakiti orang lain. Ingin rasanya aku membalas sakit hatimu untuk orang yang pernah menyakitimu._

_Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, diawal kau mengobati lukaku. Kau tahu kenapa aku terluka parah waktu itu? Disaat itu, kau disakiti oleh kekasihmu yang dahulu. Aku mendengar ceritamu ketika kau bercerita dengan Saga. Kau tak tahu bahwa aku telah mendengar privacy mu. Itu membuatku sakit, aku menangis semalaman mendengarnya. Aku membuat suatu rencana, agar aku bisa membalaskan sakit hatimu. Namun itu salah, aku dikepung oleh dia dan teman-temannya. Aku tak mau kalah dan tak ingin membuatmu kecewa, namun apa daya aku kalah. Kau bisa lihat sangat parah lukaku itu hanya untukmu. Aku memendam perasaan ini sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jarak jauh maupun dekat, selalu mendengar suaramu dari jauh maupun dekat. Pasti kau tahu ketika aku melihatmu, kau selalu melontarkan pertanyaan untukku. Tapi itu membuatku senang, akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku. Sungguh, aku bukan seperti laki-laki lain yang seenaknya mempermainkanmu. Aku mencintaimu tulus dari hatiku. Hukum karma berlaku, jika kau meyakiti seseorang, pasti kau akan dibalas oleh orang lain sebagaimana kau menyakiti orang sebelumnya. Aku menyadari hal itu, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Sebab, aku mencintaimu tulus._

_Mungkin Tuhan telah mentakdirkan, bahwa aku dan kau tak akan bisa bersatu layaknya Saga dan Shou. Mungkin aku tak mungkin bertemu denganmu lagi, sebab aku diantara 2 pilihan. Memilih tinggal disini atau ikut orang tuaku pergi keluar negri. Itu sangat membuatku bimbang. Aku ingin melihatmu, tinggal bersamamu. Tapi itu sangat mustahil bahwa kau tak bisa menjadi milikku._

_Hari Valentine, aku pikir itu hari yang indah. Aku beranikan diri untuk membuat surat hanya untukmu. Walaupun kau sedang sendiri, dan hari inilah aku pergi dimana orang tuaku telah menunggu disana. Aku akan pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku. Sangat sedikit waktu untuk melepas seorang pelajar. Padahal 4 bulan lagi kita akan lulus, namun waktu tak mengizinkan._

_Hiroto-chan, terima kasih telah mengisi ruang hatiku selama ini. Baru kali ini aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang. Terima kasih._

_I love you Hiroto_

.

.

.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkanku kesebuah airport.

Dengan cepat aku mendapatkan taksi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku takut ia telah pergi. Sungguh, aku benar-benar takut.

Tora kumohon jangan pergi sebelum aku melihatmu untuk terakhir kali.

Hiroto POV -End-

.

.

.

.

Kaki- kaki kecil Hiroto berlari dengan cepat, ia masuk ke dalam airport.

"Apakah pesawat tujuan ke Inggris sudah berangkat?"

"Sudah, 3 menit yang lalu tuan" Dengan cemas Hiroto mendengar ucapan itu. Ia terduduk, dan menyesali atas peninggalan Tora. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Tora-kun! Maafkan aku! Aku juga mencintaimu! Aku menyesal telah membuatmu sakit hati karenaku!" Hiroto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Seseorang mendekati Hiroto.

"Tora-kun pergi dan meninggalkanku!" Hiroto masih terisak.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menangis" Laki-laki asing itu memeluk Hiroto. Hiroto terkejut dan mendorong laki-laki itu.

"Kau!" Hiroto tersadar bahwa yang didepannya adalah Tora.

"Kenapa?".

"Kau jahat! Pergi meninggalkanku disini! Aku mencintaimu bodoh!" Hiroto memukul dada Tora.

"Maafkan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu" Ucap Tora dan langsung memeluk Hiroto yang masih menangis di pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, tak sadar akan cintamu Tora-kun! I love you Tora-kun" Hiroto menggapai bibir Tora  
>, dibalas dengan keculan hangat Tora.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh~" Hiroto mendesah, sakit karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ja bercinta.

Tora membuat kiss mark ditubuh Hiroto, sampai tubuhnya dipenuhi tanda merah.

Tak puas didada, Tora menuju ke bawah tepat dibagian sensitif milik Hiroto.

"Ah!" Hiroto mendesah lagi.

Tora menghisap Mr. P milik Hiroto, bagaikan lolipop. Dia sangat menikmati ini.

Cairan putih kental keluar dari milik Hiroto, dengan cepat Tora menghisapnya.

Tak puas, ia membuka lebar dua bongkah paha Hiroto, dimasukkan perlahan miliknya kedalam lubang Hiroto.

"Ah! Hurt!" Hiroto berteriak.

Tora memaju mundurkan miliknya agar bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

"Ah! ah!" Hiroto mendesah nikmat.

"Pon, aku ingin keluar"

"Ehm" Hiroto mengangguk.

Desahan demi desahan terdengar didalam kamar besar itu. Sahutan-sahutan mereka sambil memanggil satu sama lain. Malam Valentine yang indah yang pernah dimiliki kedua insan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Pinggangku sakit" Hiroto meringis.

"Tapi aku ingin lagi!" Tambah Hiroto.

"Kau ini!" Tora mengecup kening Hiroto.

"I Love you Tora-kun. Terima kasih atas cintamu, dan semalam. Kau benar-benar membuatku bahagia!" Ucap Hiroto ceria.

"I love you too" Balas Tora dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir Hiroto.

THE END


End file.
